Claiming Hermione
by birdypooped
Summary: Post-Hogwarts: Draco and Hermione, the odd coupling. Society has always misunderstood them. As Aurors working for the cause now, will this change things?


_Disclaimer: _

I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, respectively. All original characters are products of the author, as is the premise and plot. Copyright infringement is not intended and I make no money from posting this story.

...

Home sweet home..

Perhaps the leftover residue of black coffee coating her tongue was what kept her from turning around this time. She held the bitter taste in her mouth because it was punishment- her presence here on the meticulously groomed grounds, recalling her pseudo fairy-tale existence in its a fool she'd been... she will seek out a better union next time...If there was a next time. In a few minutes she will be seeing the bastard..if he'll humor the unannounced visit.

It was an inevitable thing, she thought with a vengeance, he will just have to accept the intrusion. She proceeded along the shadows of the dirt path toward the grounds with a vigorous step, clutching her fists to her sides and keeping a steady countenance as not to betray the whirlpool of emotions beneath.

"Mistress-!" A neatly groomed house elf ran forward to meet her, " is currently indisposed, would you care for tea-"

She paused momentarily to glare down at the interruption, before quickening her steps."Advise your master it is a surprise." She liked Blinky, she really did,but her current disposition did not allow for much room beside a manifestation of servant fell helplessly behind, as Hermione reach his chambers and thrust open its doors.

Her gaze fell upon the tangle of limbs, an all-telling scene of a naked, chiseled body resembling her husband's pressing animatedly into the behind of a voluptuous woman, his hands gripping a lock of her lovers paused, and a frozen Draco stared back at her, heavy-lidded with arousal. Truly a stunning display of desire, if only she wasn't still married to him.

"Malfoy,"she commanded with a slight frown,"There is a matter of utmost importance I wish to impose upon you. If you would kindly wrap up your affairs and meet me in the front room." She huffed out the door before he could adequately reply, a flush of indignity on her cheeks.

The frightened elf also appeared, looking apologetically at his master, but Malfoy silently gather his robes and retreated to change. He returned in a clothed state, nodding at the witch, who wore an air of confusion and still had the sheet wrapped loosely around her olive frame. "Miss, when you are in a fit state to travel my elf will show you to the door," was his departing words before taking his leave. He did not look back and missed the expletives aimed at him.

"So-" Malfoy said, coming into the parlor, "What's the occasion? Did Kingsley send you? " He went toward the bar and returned with some firewhiskey.

Hermione glared. "I'm here to serve you," she said curtly and deposit a sheaf of official papers in front of him. His eyebrow knotted in curiosity, but he took his drink and scanned over the fine print. "I suppose it's about time you cut me out of your life," he mused.

"I just need your fancy fucking ornate scribble on the bottom here indicating we are no longer a union and you can get on with your life and your slags !"

Malfoy lean closer to her, smiling deliriously. "You win, Granger," he said softly, "You with your passions for elf rights and job equality but not for the man and his wounded ahead and eliminate yourself from my life. See that you add to the damage in the meantime."

Her eyes gleamed with the bitterness of the past."Try to hurt me if you must," she spat, "but I have to get going."

"You can't blame me for trying to stop you," he murmured, staring into her eyes. "Cheers to five wonderful years." His face structure into an impassive mask once more, and he retrieved a quill and scrawl his name with a flourish . He handed back the documents without a second glimpse. She thanked him for his efforts.

"The ball's in your court, Mrs. Malfoy," he said.

He was quiet till she reached the doors. "Where does madam want her things sent to? Shall I owl the Weasleys?" A cocky smile emerged, his eyes

challenging hers.

"If you can respect my desire to keep it as a discretion from you," she spat, "least we have another incident again. I'll send someone over in a few days, don't you worry."

"My love, we were young and foolish once," he winked, much to her horror. "I believe the make-up sex was sufficient for that particular row we had." She huffed and took her leave, slamming the door for old times sake.

Things weren't so spiteful once.

After the war some of the kids decided to return to Hogwarts for their N.E. /schooling, and Hermione followed in their direction with determination to finish the final term at Hogswarts. She was hesitant with inner house unity but attempted to improve her standing with Slytherins. The rest dropped out and some married for the sense of security but most just dabbled in the comforts of routine, too scared to do anything else.

A year later she was having lunch on the steps of Tottenham Road when a shadow fell beside her. "Hermione Granger," the voice greeted, revealing a grown Draco Malfoy in his finery,"My new partner."

The choice was not up for negotiation, according to Kingsley, who was preparing Harry and her for Auror missions. The dispute was quickly cleared, and the ministry sent the pair to Muggle England, to seek out Voldemort's scattered their differences in temperament and training, Hermione modestly behaved around the older Malfoy, and successfully captured several prisoners of war with his teamwork.

The two shared some of Ogden's Finest that night at the Leaky Cauldron.

Malfoy in his benevolent mood turned up with a Muggle stereo, and had put on a decent tune. She let her hair down and soon fell into a trance of moving her hip toward the robust music, smiling benignly at the blond in front her. She giggled at what Malfoy was saying about his father and somehow their bodies moved closer toward the other and Hermione soon found herself pressed against the wall, breathing hard.

She blushed despite herself , stealing a glance at Malfoy who was staring intently at her. "Granger-" He started to say but she quickly closed in their distance with a brisk smack of her lips against his in silent succession. Wow, what had gotten in her tonight? Her arms surrender around his neck, and he automatically bend to lift her legs around his hip.

"Malfoy," she breathed, "I've always wanted to do this."

His fingers gently made their way up to her perky nipples, and he brushed over them deliberately. His thumb threaded over the tiny nubs, causing her to jerk backwards against the wall with pleasure. He leaned forward again to capture her in lip-lock, this time applying pressure himself by sucking softly on her lower lip, to which she responded with another slight shudder.

He grinned. He was getting Granger off, who would have thought?

She started to lean toward him with her soft, pliant frame, but his arms stopped her midway. "Merlin," he croaked, his voice coming out in a low octave, "if you want to get serious I know a place we can go." She accepted his arm and a moment later they had apparated onto his property, a little out of breath.

Hermione was just warming up to the feeling of being around him, in fact- it almost had the bearings of a teenage whim, their impromptu decision without a moment's thought. She unlatched herself from his grasp and took her took a moment to drink in the fine details of the Manor, running a finger on the fine silk of the tapestry.

"Here," Draco beckoned, motioning her into a dark room. As she step over the threshold the room erupted in pale light, revealing a magical set of delicate candles by the windows.

Hermione heard him behind her muttering some spells, the words inaudible to her ears. She was suddenly feeling a funny tickling sensation in the pits of her stomach. Her vision was dimming and she could hear a loud pitch reverberating in her ears.

"Just a few precautions," Malfoy said. The noises fade, and she was pushed onto the bed with him slowly in pursuit,yipping in surprise when she felt his weight shift over her, but apparently he had cast a silent charm in advance and her cry went unanswered. The warmness of his tongue spread across the tips of her earlobe, and he turned her over so that he was top of her.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered, the voice close to her left ear . "Some of the family portraits are a bit unrefined about their feelings toward Muggles and I did not want to alert them to the fact that we have a nice little war hero in their proximity -kiss- Potter's brainy sidekick, in fact - they would not take kindly to that -kiss- while I intend to make the best of it."

She barely had time to process the bit of information before his tongue dove into her mouth, his hands resuming their pace along the contours of her upper body.

"You can look now," he mumbled against her lips, and shifted lower to latch his lips against her left nipple. He carefully probed the hardened nub with his tongue, swirling it with gentleness, before nipping down and doing the same to the opposite nub. His explosive touch invade the senses in her brain; a deprived Hermione did not want him to stop.

"Do...that again.." She said breathlessly, and cried out as he willingly obliged.

She was disappointed when he removed himself off her body, but he was just taking off his suit and soon returned to claim her warmness .

"Tell me you're sincere," he said unsteadily, peering down at her flushed cheeks. "I don't want Potter and company to ransack my residence next week. Tell me what you want."

"I...want...you," she said in a throaty voice unlike hers, reaching out to kiss him again. "I think I've always wanted you," she continued with uncertainty, "but old prejudice and affairs have prevented me from trying-"

"-and you are sure now," he interrupted, "despite our current relationship as work associates and what Weasley has to say about this.."

"Ron doesn't have to know," she corrected him. "None of it matters, anyway. I'm as independent as they come-" here she laughed and reassured him with more kisses, "-and I can take care of myself."

He could not deny the chemistry, of course. The delicious bait, Granger on her knees. Salazar would have admired her prowess that night, her eagerness to submit to him, bending this way and that.

He was not so certain the next morning. She was up first, and was almost out the door when his eyes cracked open.

"Going so soon?" he asked, his voice filled with sleep.

"Ginny's meeting me at Diagon Valley in 10 minutes," she replied, slipping on her boots. His mind pestered him to kiss her goodbye, but he could not bring himself to voice it out loud.

"I guess I'll see you at the office," he finally said, disappointed at himself. He turned over and buried himself under the blankets, and missed her turning around to stare at him in confusion.


End file.
